


I Like It Better On The Floor

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Lucius helps Narcissa choose a dress for Draco’s wedding.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Like It Better On The Floor

“Beautiful, darling.” Lucius smiled at his wife as she stood before him in a long glittering green dress.

It was tight fitting, hugging her curves perfectly, and there was a slit in the fabric that ran from the very bottom all the way up to the top of her knee. She looked scrumptious and that was putting it lightly.

“Truly?” Narcissa asked her husband, turning to look in the mirror for a second opinion. “It’s not too much? Not too young for me?”

Lucius rose from his chair, setting aside his cane and sneaking quietly up behind his wife. 

His hands clasped her waist and he leaned in to press a few heated kisses to her neck.

“You look absolutely stunning, my dear.” He whispered in Narcissa’s ear. 

“Oh? You seem to be quite eager to take down my zipper.” Cissa giggled at him and blushed as he did just that. “Have you changed your mind then? You don’t like the dress?”

“The dress will be wonderful for the wedding.” Lucius hummed, sliding the sleeves off of his wife’s shoulders. “Though for now, whilst we’re at home and alone, I’d rather have you in nothing at all.”

Narcissa’s dress dropped to the floor and she carefully stepped out of it, turning then to face her husband, who eagerly accepted her fierce kisses.


End file.
